


Natural Progression

by Twitzy



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU: no wives no kids, F/M, Just a bit of feels maybe, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitzy/pseuds/Twitzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a constant in their life, and even though it changed over the years it still was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go. This tagging thing really is weird...  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.  
> Let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it!

They used to share everything when they were children.

It could be a simple thing like an apple or a piece of chocolate, but there were no limits to it.

There was no “mine” and “yours”, it was all “ours” and to be honest, it freaked their parents out a bit in the beginning, because who had ever heard of children sharing their ice cream willingly?

 

Sometimes, when either of them had a nightmare, they would pad over to the other's bed on light feet and silently crawl under the covers. The warmth of the other body next to their own helped them calm down instantly and they soon found their way into a deep and peaceful slumber.

It never failed to make their mother chuckle when she realized yet again how alike her sons would think at times.

Not always, mind you, but there were moments when their thoughts seemed to be as one and they would know exactly what the other was thinking without so much as looking at each other.

That's why it had always been so easy to calm the brothers down when they were little. All they really needed to be completely satisfied was their other half within hearing range.

It was a feeling of security that neither of them consciously noticed as long as they were together.

 

They grew up that way. Well, Bård did. But honestly, the first 3 years of Vegard's life were not something he could actually remember.

And the first thing he thought of when asked about his childhood were the countless times Bård had come running towards him; with a bloody knee from his first attempt to ride a bike, to show him the dead mouse he found in the garden or simply to throw his arms around the older brother after his first day of school.

They were as close as brothers could be and they never saw how that was maybe a bit unusual.

For them it was not extraordinary. It was supposed to be like that.

Those were the early years, when puberty hadn't hit yet and they weren't embarrassed by their connection.

 

That phase arrived soon enough, though. And there was an epic battle going on in their minds when they felt that they needed to be at least somewhat close the other one, simply because they were not at all used to going so long without contact of any sort.

But they wouldn't, because no one else of their friends seemed to like their sibling at that point. Hell, Anders from next door wouldn't even talk to his little brother for days at a time, because he was declared as „annoying“.

So they adapted and tried to avoid „liking each other“ in front of their friends.

With so many people telling them how to act and their own need to banter, to show affection, to be as they had always been, every so often their carefully built system of circling around each other collapsed.

Usually there was some crisis going on for one of them. Bård breaking up with his first girlfriend, Vegard having to have a tooth pulled out, either one of them getting scolded by their mother. Which could be a slightly traumatic event for anyone, really.

Those were the times when they would allow themselves to be what they were.

They would talk and sit side by side playing some video game for hours and in the end they always crawled into the same bed, like before, and fell asleep hugging the other one close to their heart.

Those were innocent nights, there was nothing sexual about it.

It was about them finding their way around each other again after weeks of acting out of nature.

 

Luckily, that episode of teenage confusion passed. Gone were the thoughts of concealing affection and trying to think of insults about the other, without actually meaning to hurt them.

Honestly, it was exhausting to have to worry all the time about keeping up that act.

They started off their career and no one was even surprised by their decision to establish their position in the comedy world together.

No one would ever question them. They just worked so well with each other, nobody would even suggest splitting them up.

They were each others constant in life and even though the rest of their family was there to support them at any given opportunity, the knowledge of being able to rely on each other was an entirely different thing.

 

So, with having shared almost everything until then it seemed almost natural to start sharing lovers, too.

The first time they claimed a woman together, they were drunk. With wine and whiskey buzzing through their veins and clouding the judgement of their own actions, they stumbled through the front door of the house and managed to find their way into the dark bedroom.

Three bodies entangled on the soft mattress and none of them would later be able to recall whose hands where placed on which body.

But that was okay. They could deal with that. After all it wasn't as if they were having sex as brothers per se. They did it together, sure, but it was all about the women they picked to be with them.

 

The girls never stayed the night. After the deed was done, it was usually Vegard who gave her the clothes they had ripped off of her mere hours before and motioned towards the door.

 

They never invited someone twice. They were careful about who they picked.

It was funny how Vegard always seemed to pick the lighter girls. The ones with golden hair, fair skin and sparkling, bright eyes.

For a long time, Bård didn't get why they were so different in that aspect. With everything else they didn't even have to express their opinions, but when it came to women, it was another story.

Bård was okay with the girls Vegard picked. They were pretty, had brains and usually knew when to shut up. Although they sometimes were a little too cocky for Bård's taste.

But he didn't feel that pull in his lower abdomen when he looked at them. He didn't feel the need to be with them, to hold them, to claim them, even if only for one night.

For him, it was the quiet girls, the ones who could take a cue without a word. So maybe they often did have dark hair and chocolate eyes. And if their dark strands had waves flowing through them, so what?

They never told anyone about those nights they spent together. They knew no one would understand.

How could they, if not even their mother could grasp the true soul of their bond.

In those moments of passion and of complete trust they held on to the other. Whether it was just the interlacing of fingers or a gentle caress on the back, they were assured they were in this together.

And when the third party of their encounter had left and they were all alone with their thoughts and doubts and questions, it was like it had been their entire lives before.

They lay down under the covers, each on opposite sides of the big fancy bed and soon enough they would turn towards each other.

A hand would find its way on the others shoulder and they would end up so close they could breathe the same air between their glowing faces.

No matter what they told themselves, this was the essence of those nights. This was what they craved and needed like the blood in their veins.

 

They never took the last step, though.

They would share family and friends, work and music, pain and joy, but they would never allow themselves to indulge in the blissful wrongness that they knew to exist behind that blurry line in front of them.

 


End file.
